Yang Xiao Long vs Jango Fett
Yang Xiao Long vs Jango Fett ' Description ''Sharon Shing Huang vs KnivesFlyYouDie! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Yang is seen knocking several Grimm into trees with her gauntlet, completely dominating the battlefield. Yang continues to do so until she sees Ruby being knocked down by one of the Grimm. Yang lunges for Yang, bubt is teleported into darkness before anything else. Jango is seen chasing Han Solo with Darth Maul. Maul hurls his lightsaber at Solo, but the marksman rushed past the lightsaber and into a ship. Maul charges after Solo and Fett fires a missile at the ship, but he could not see the outcome because he is teleported into darkness. Fett and Yang are teleported into an arena, both facing one another. The 2 see a man dressed in blue with white hair being dragged off the arena, his corpse rotting. Yang covers her nose and makes a disgusted look on her face before facing Fett once more. Yang: You don't seem like that bad of an opponent. Fett: Your confidence will be your downfall. The 2 get into fighting stance. HERE WE GO! DBX Yang instantly launches herself at Jango with her gauntlets pointed directly at him. Jango quickly dodges an attack by Yang and clocks her in the head with his fist, causing her to stammer backwards. Jango flies at her and pushes her downwards, kneeing her in the gut, and shoving her backwards. Yang growls and starts firing her arsenal at Jango, but the Bounty Hunter dodges all of the attacks and fires energy blasts from his twin pistols. Yang tries dodging the attacks, successful with some, unsuccessful with the others. However, she deflects most of the blasts with her gauntlets and lunges at Jango once more. As soon as Yang tries to strike Jango, the Bounty Hunter dodged the attack and grabbed her by the head. He then flew into the air and started bashing her against the ceiling several times, Yang struggling to fight back. When Jango tried bashing her into the ceiling once more, Yang managed to punch Jango in the sweet spot, causing Jango to drop her and fall to the ground. Jango was blasted into the ground from another punch by Yang, forming a small crater around Jango. Yang launched herself at Jango once more, but this time the Bounty Hunter was ready. He pulled out his rope and sidestepped Yang's punch, curling his rope around her throat and dropping her to the ground. Jango: This ends now. Jango quickly hulled Yang into the ground, dropping to the ground as well. As Yang twisted and turned, struggling to breathe again, Jango pulled harder as the struggling Yang continued to fight through it. As soon as Yang's face turned pink, she exploded in anger and managed to headbutt Jango's helmet, losing Jango's grip on the rope and firing herself away at Jango. She managed to land a series of punches into Jango's face before punching him in the balls once more, leaping behind him, and started to choke him. Yang: HOW DOES IT FEEL?! Jango quickly pulled out his knife and managed to impale himself along with Yang behind him, causing Yang to shout in alarm and lose her grip on Jango. Jango quickly pulled himsefl forward and pulled out his twin pistols once more, firing away at Yang. Yang focused her attention back on the battle and leaped to her left, avoiding the attack and firing her own projectiles at Jango. Jango was hit by an exploding bullet, launching him backwards and into the ropes. Yang took this as her opportunity to finish off the fight. She rushed at Jango and managed to bust a few bullets behind her, launching her forward at incredible speed. But Jango knew what he had to do. He turned to his right and pulled out his rope, catching Yang off guard. Yang was launched directly into the metal rope, neck-first. Her head was completely decapitated off her shoulders as soon as she made contact with the rope, and the crowd went wild. Jango wiped the sweat off his forehead and started to walk away from the battle, but was teleported into darkness before he could do anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Jango Fett! Jango Fett is the victor with 19 votes for victory by death while Yang only had 9 votes for victory by KO. Jango Fett wins!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Movie VS Web Show' Themed DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel